Individuals are often concerned with the comfort and fit of an article of footwear. An upper of the article of footwear, which functions to secure the article of footwear to the wearer's foot, may contribute to the comfort and fit of the article of footwear. The article of footwear may be more comfortable and better fitting when different portions of the upper have different characteristics. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for innovations in footwear, including in the fabrics and other components used to manufacture an upper with different characteristics.